Ryū Kaminari
|image = Updated Ryu Kaminari.png|U.A. Undercover Ryu Kaminari.png|Undercover Ryu Kaminari Baby.png|Baby |kanji = 上鳴 竜二 |romaji = Kaminari Ryūji |birthday= February 14 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height= 152 cm (5'0") |weight= |hair = Black Blond (Ren) |eye= Red Blue (Ren) |quirk= Magma (former) Kiyo (current) |status= Alive |family= Kurou Mori (great-grandfather) Hiroto Kaminari (great-grandfather) Mai Kaminari (great-grandmother) Hayato Kaminari (grandfather) Shinju Kaminari (grandmother) Daiki Kaminari (uncle) Hibiki Kaminari (cousin) Denki Kaminari (father) Masaru Bakugou (grandfather) Mitsuki Bakugou (grandmother) Eijirou Kirishima (father) Katsuki Bakugou (father) Raiden Bakugou (older brother) Akio Bakugou (older brother) Daizo Aratani (younger brother) Jae-Seong Park (love interest) Kiyo (Quirk) |occupation = Student |bloodtype = A |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = |debutanime = }} is a first-year student in class 1-B at U.A. He is the son of the Number 3 Hero Ground Zero, Number 10 Hero Red Riot and former-Number 19 Hero Chargebolt. He is the younger brother of Raiden and Akio and older brother of Daizo. Appearance Ryū is short for his age, the smallest in Class 1-B, with lean muscles and a rounded face. He has straight black hair with messy bangs and downturned red eyes. His Hero Costume consists of a simple black jumpsuit, fire-resistant steel-toed black boots that tuck under dark red knee pads and matching elbow pads. Casually, Ryū usually is found in a short-sleeve white shirt with a dark-grey sweater vest, slacks and black shoes. In the colder months, he wears a black and grey striped turtleneck. When exercising he wears a red athletic shirt and pants, and whilst sleeping a white tank top and shorts. When in his Ren persona, Ryū has short, under-cut blond hair and bright blue eyes. He is more animated with his expressions and wears lots of whites and greys. Personality Ryū is a cold, analytical boy. As a child, he was hot-headed and emotional, but due to the family circumstances he found himself in, Ryū has grown distant and detached from those he used to care about. He is quite manipulative and will do anything to achieve his goal of being the Number 1 Hero. Ryū is very intelligent and prefers to rely on this over physical strength, using his words to make life easier for himself. With only two friends to his name, Ryū is quite protective of Michiko and Kagami, as he seems them as dense, naïve and in-need of constant guidance. He has little time for anybody outside of this small circle, which leads to him coming across as rude and insensitive. He is often compared to his father, though Ryū believes that, though they are similar, he is far smarter and knows how to get what he wants from people. When Ryū was ten, his dad divorced from Bakugou and Kirishima and they lived in a small, run-down apartment for two years. During this time, Ryū was in a different school to his friends and bullied by his classmates. At one point, he was tricked into staying after class and taped to the ceiling of the school gym. He hung there until morning and was found by some of his teachers leaving a staff meeting. Ryū's hatred for people only deepened at the jokes they made and their laughter. After two years living with his dad, one day Ryū was not picked up from school. After two hours of waiting, social services were called and he met Akami Igarashi for the first time. She became his social worker and he stayed at her office overnight. In the morning, his grandparents Hayato and Shinju, whom he had never really met more than in passing, were there to gain custody of him. Ryū grew angry in the 'meeting' and ran out of the building. Outside, he saw Denki getting into a taxi and Igarashi explained that he had signed over custody to Ryū's grandparents. Ryū attempted to chase after the car, but he was stopped by his great-grandfather, who would later go on to abuse him mentally, sometimes physically and regularly sexually. He has a dog named Taro-chan, gifted to him by his grandmother. She is a black and gray Shiba Inu puppy. Despite initially getting off on the wrong foot, Ryū and his next-door neighbour Jae-Seong (usually known as Jason) become fast friends, bonding over their love of companionable silences and brains over brawn. Although they never outright confess their feelings for one another, their close bond is demonstrated when they begin to call each other by their first names not long after the Hero Arena incident and in the near-kiss they share over the Christmas Time Arc. Abilities Keen Intellect: Ryū is very intelligent, scoring top-marks in his year group with little studying. He came second in the written portion of the U.A. Entrance Exam. Master Manipulator: '''Ryū is extremely perceptive and able to ascertain the motives and direct drive behind people's actions. He has little tolerance for people and thus, feels no shame in using them for his own gain. Despite his outward attitude, Ryū is strategic and most everything he does has a motive behind it, no matter how small and insignificant it may seem to others. '''Craftsman Talent: Ryū is skilled at sewing and costume design, having designed and crafted those worn by himself, Michiko Tetsutetsu and Kagami Ojiro in a few weeks. Later onin the school year, he began to take commissions from his schoolmates to outfit their Hero Costumes with add-ons the Support Department refused to consider, either for their cost or their risk to the user. Quirk Category:Class 1-B Category:Bakugou Family Category:Kirishima Family Category:Kaminari Family Category:Characters Category:Characters from Shizuoka Kiyo is Ryū's original Quirk, though she was made unusable by the Suppressants his great-grandfather forced him to take. She is ghoulish in appearance, with white skin, glowing red eyes and long tangled black hair. She wears rags and crawls around on her hands and feet. She can make herself invisible at will. Kiyo, upon consuming a person in possession of a Quirk will inherit their abilities permanently. Her insatiable appetite for human meat often causes her to devour people whole, but when at peak power, Kiyo can acquire a person's Quirk merely by ingesting a single drop of their blood. Kiyo's Super-Moves * Kiyo-Inherited Quirks , originally called , is the Quirk Ryū gained from unknowingly murdering his female neighbour as a child. It enables his skin to glow at up to 3000 lumens and produce heat at around 60 degrees Celcius. * is a Team-Up move with Michiko Tetsutetsu in which Ryū superheats her Quirk to the point where they can pack a punch that will immediately incapacitate their opponent if they are weak to hot temperatures. However, as Michiko is not fireproof, this move risks damaging her organs if used too often. is the Quirk Ryū gained from accidentally murdering Yonaga Housei as a child. It enables him to be completely fireproof, both inside and out. is a powerful Quirk. It affords its user one alternate shapeshiftable form, usually the nuclear opposite in hair and eye colour. When using it, Ryū's hair turns blonde and his eyes blue. is the fourth Quirk Ryū gained from murdering a librarian. It is a mild strength-enhancing Quirk. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering Ariyoshi Genta. It enables him to produce ink from his pores, which is slippery but harmless. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering Ariyoshi Botan. It enables him to breathe underwater. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering the homeless drug-dealer known as Dog. It enables him to tame and allure canines into following Ryū or protecting him from harm. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering the homeless drug-dealer known as Mind Rape. It enables him to observe/enter the dreams of others when they are nearby. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering the homeless drug-dealer known as Tap Dancer. It enables him to compel others when they observe him dance into joining in. They will only be able to stop when the music does, even if Ryū himself finishes. is the fourth Quirk Ryū gained from murdering a homeless drug-dealer. It is unknown what it does. is the final Quirk Ryū gained from murdering a homeless drug-dealer. It enables him to create an invisible dome-like forcefield around himself that makes anything inside invisible to onlookers. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering a carjacker. It enables him to shove people a short distance away without touching them. is the Quirk Ryū gained from murdering Inoue Jikai. It enables him to defy the surface tension of water, when concentrating, and jump on it as easily as he would on land. Stats